Episode 3-125
Summary Kasak tells Hura that he encountered plenty like him in the sura realm, who never revived after their thirteenth death, and notes that Hura has died eleven times now. Hura attempts to make a deal with Kasak, who does not sway. As the half-dragon raises his fist to smash Hura, his hand fades away, and he is suddenly aware that Taraka is nearby. Gandharva begins to feel anxious as Teo notes that Kasak is much larger than she has ever seen him. Gandharva thinks to himself that the reason is not the half-dragon, but Taraka. Teo declares that she would only be a bother to Mr. Kasak if she went outside, so she will head to the barrier stone instead. Teo asks "Ruva" what he intends to do, and he tells her that a Taraka clan sura is nearby. She mentions that he had previously talked about them, and recalls him telling her that they can nullify both magic and transcendentals. He adds that Taraka's ability to resurrect is superior to that of the gods, so as long as her soul exists, the nightmare will never end. Teo proposes that to end this nightmare, Taraka's soul must be extinguished, and suggests that anyone with the ability to annihilate a soul would be hailed as a hero. In the sura realm, Yuta wakes. Taksaka demands that they find a way quickly, since Kasak was using his power before facing Taraka, and if anything goes wrong, Yuta will take the blame. He adds that he cares nothing of the fate of the universe if his son dies. The one-horned sura accompanying Taksaka mentions that when Taraka died at Kasak's hand seven years ago, her role as Yuta's mother ended and she was set free. As the two suras bicker, Yuta proposes sending Taksaka to Willarv to lend his aid. One-horn mentions that nastikas are forbidden from passing through the portals that sporadically appear, but Yuta reveals that Taraka was able to send through a single nastika to Willarv as he observed her method via the nodes. One-horn asks if there is a drawback, and Yuta confirms it, asking Taksaka if he really meant what he said about not caring about the end of the universe. Taksaka tells Yuta to state his terms. Currygom's comment Taksaka appeared briefly in Episode 51, Episode 73, Episode 3-70... Even if you don’t remember him too well, just know that he is Kasak’s father. That's all. Afterword (pic 1: huge Kasak) One wrong move, and Kalibloom would be wiped off the map. Kasak, are you feeling tense? (pic 2: Taraka) madam Taraka, now free It seems like Taraka... is unaffected by Yuta's act of gouging out his own eyes. (pic 3: Teo) An opportunity to become a hero? To Gandharva, Taraka is a nightmare personified, but from the perspective of the plot-savvy reader... (pic 4: One-horn and Taksaka) He's in charge of his crazy dragon buddy. Some of you have asked if the guy on the left is a dragon or a Kinnara, but he's a Kinnara. He's too... normal(?) to be a member of the dragon clan. As I mentioned in the Author's comment, in order to enjoy Kubera, all you need to know is that Taksaka is Kasak's father. Don't worry if you don't know a lot of details about the character. Notes * The nastika that Taraka sent to the human realm is the green-haired nastika in Atera, shown in silhouette as Yuta speaks about it. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Teo's conversation with Gandharva strongly suggests that she knows about his ability to annihilate souls. How did she learn about it? From Siera? References